


Crisp Meetings

by BooGhost78



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooGhost78/pseuds/BooGhost78
Summary: Wiping their eyes, Miles eyed it suspiciously, their voice wavering,"Stolen from a baby?”“Please,” the villain scoffed,"I have standards. I may be the villain, but I’m not evil.”Sometimes the villain isn't always the one destroying the city. And the hero isn't always the hero. Miles sees the world in a different way because of this.
Kudos: 1





	Crisp Meetings

Why no one had called the police with the amount of screaming that could be heard, the answer escaped Miles. If the police were called, then maybe, just maybe, they’d be taken somewhere safe, where they could just sleep and eat without worry. 

After the amount of fights that had happened in their room, Miles was glad the window had been broken so many times that now it could be popped out without struggle, and slid back into place without worry. They could escape the fighting for a while, and not be caught and punished. 

Miles didn’t care that they were barefooted, or that they were not dressed for the cold weather. Right now all they wanted was to find a nice place to sit in quiet. Whenever they could escape, they always changed places. The thought of losing a sanctuary scared the teen too much. 

_ Yet somehow one person always managed to find them.  _

The latest spot was on one of the many treehouses built in the neighbourhood park. This one was newer, and had clearer access to the sky. It was more obvious though, but at the time in the night, Miles didn’t worry too much about being seen. No one would know it was them. 

_ Except one.  _

"Fighting again?"

Miles had grown to appreciate the company of the adult. But lately, after discovering who he truly was, they had come to hate him. 

"Are you still mad?" The man sat down on an adjacent side of the treehouse’s roof,"I’m more surprised."

"The fuck you want?" Miles spat, hugging their legs. They wanted nothing to do with the Villain, especially with their knowledge of their mother’s other life. "Come to spy?"

"Working hours are over," the man smiled, staring up at the stars,"At least for what you’re thinking of. I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. One of my customers lives in the area. We had dinner and I decided a walk before heading home."

Miles twisted a handful of pant fabric. 

"Aren’t you cold?" The teen jumped at the closeness, how quiet the man was. But they didn’t resist the coat draped over them. 

"‘M fine," Mile mumbled, brushing away Julian’s hand,"Being cold is the last thing I’m thinking about."

"And what are you thinking of?" Julian sat down next to them,"Every time I see you, I still can’t get over that the towns hero, the woman who fights me everyday to protect the peace of this city, can’t protect her own child, instead she is the one inflicting the pain."

"I don’t understand why a successful businessman wants to destroy this city."

Julian tapped his nose,"That’s my secret. Can’t have you spilling to mother dearest."

"I would be flogged if I told her," Miles mumbled, ignoring the look,"Me knowing who you are, or why you do what you do, means that I got close to you without her knowing. She knows everything. I can’t keep secrets. Secrets mean I don’t trust her. And everyone trusts her. Keeping secrets means I don’t love her. And I must love her, just like everyone else."

They stopped at the hand on their back, hugging their legs tighter,"It’s for my own safety."

"That you’re bruised? You’re a kid."

"How does a hero protect the people? She fights the bad guy. How does a hero protect her kid? She fights the bad guy. Even if she thinks the bad guy is her kid." Miles wiped their eyes and dropped their legs. They climbed into Julian’s lap and hugged him tightly, tucking their feet underneath them. 

"You’re not the bad guy," Julian whispered, making sure the coat was around Miles before hugging them back,"That’s my job."

"Her job," Miles’ voice could barely be heard. 

"Soon you’ll be able to leave. You’re nearly 18. You’ll be legally allowed to live on your own then. Be the hero, save yourself."

"I can’t," Miles croaked,"You can’t leave her. Otherwise we would have years ago."

Julian rubbed their back, before he dipped into the coat’s pocket. After finding the block of chocolate, he pulled it free and leant back to get Miles’ attention. "Want it?"

Wiping their eyes, Miles eyed it suspiciously, their voice wavering,"Stolen from a baby?"

"Please," the villain scoffed,"I have standards. I may be the villain, but I’m not evil."

The teen laughed, taking the chocolate. Their fingers had gone numb from the cold, so it was a struggle to open. But after a bit of fumbling, they managed to open it. 

"When was the last time you had something sweet?" Julian asked after seeing the bite Miles took, noting how the teen savoured it. 

"When was the last time you gave me something sweet," Miles mumbled,"Can I keep the coat till I get home?"

"I’ll walk you half the way. If you get caught because of me, well, I’d hate to see what happens to you." Julian smiled,"And how about next time you wear something warm. I’ll bring you something sweet."

"Who says there’s a next time?"


End file.
